


Fireteam Orion: The Duel

by Wganshow



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wganshow/pseuds/Wganshow
Summary: A Fire team of Guardians has a dispute. The dispute is settled swiftly between the Guardians. Two pistols and ten paces.
Kudos: 2





	Fireteam Orion: The Duel

Another day in the Cosmodrome, just like any other. Cold. Lightly snowy. And full of people who have issues with each other.

Fallen. Taken. Hive. And Guardians. Rarely do Guardians have disputes with one another. Rarer still do their disputes escalate to violence against one another.

Today however, we've escalated.

Two Guardians. Two hand cannons. Ten paces. One problem. One solution.

The first, a hunter. Skilled with hand cannons. Precise. Lithe. A Gunslinger. They've never missed a shot, and they don't intend to start today.

The second, a titan. Slow. Clumsy. But possessing the strength of a demon. A Striker. They are ill prepared for ranged combat, but never one to turn down a challenge.

Their hands hovering above their guns. You can't see their faces due to their helmets, but you can feel the tension. The determination. The drive to win.

They draw.

The hunter is faster. Their hand cannon goes off with a flash and a bang and the titan takes a single round to the chest before they can even clear leather.

The hunter twirls their gun and stops the barrel before their helmet, mockingly blowing the smoke. They turn to the titan as six flashes of light and six more bangs ring out into the cosmodrome. 

The hunter falls as three of the six rounds strike them in the chest. Their body crumples and a familiar voice calls out after a moment.

"Guardian down."

Then silence. 

The titan stares at the hunters ghost as they reload and stow their weapon. 

The ghost hums and glows for a few seconds, and almost instantly the hunter reforms, atom by atom, alive before the titan once more.

"You cheated!" They shout.

"How did I cheat?" The titan asks, legitimately confused.

"I shot first! I struck you! You don't shoot back! You were dead!" The hunter stomps their foot in anger.

"No I wasn't. You said the person who dies loses. I survived and shot back." The titan explains, still unsure of what they did wrong.

"You shot me three times! THREE!" The smaller Guardian waves their gun in the air for emphasis on where bullets come from, "You shoot once! And the person who gets hit dies!"

"But you didn't say I could only shoot once. And I didn't die, why wouldn't I shoot back? You're just mad that the engram is mine." The larger of the pair retorts, growing angrier themselves as the argument goes on.

And it does go on. For twenty more minutes they argue. Even the Fallen in the area don't dare to interrupt them.

Then there's me. The warlock in the back. The one wondering why we have to have this duel or this argument. Sitting on the sidelines, a golden engram in my lap. Their precious spoils of victory.

Guardians are the last hope of humanity. We gather in groups to protect the last remnants of humankind from certain doom.

And here I am. Somehow stuck with these idiots. We are fire team Orion. And I have to ask just one question:

"What the hell did I do to get stuck with these idiots?"


End file.
